Festival of Eggs - 2013
The "Fourth Annual Festival of Eggs" began shortly after midnight on March 31, 2013. Like last year, the event was set for 3 days and therefore ended on April 2 at 23:59:59. If a user already got a basket at one of the previous "Festival of Eggs" events, the new eggs would be placed in there as well, seperated by a border. If members couldn't participate the event in 2010, 2011, or 2012, they got the chance to get an Easter basket badge by joining the event in 2013. Many of the newer users were confused, since when they hovered their cursor over the little basket badge it would read "Easter Basket - 2010 Festival of Eggs". That's because the images of the 2010 basket badges were also used for the following "Festival of Eggs" events. There were 51 eggs in total to collect in 2013 and, like before, there was no reward for collecting them all. All information on how to catch the eggs was summarized in form of a small FAQ by SockPuppet Strangler on the forum in 2011, read more here. Contributors Coding - TJ Organizer - Dis Border - Aangs-sister, Dolphinsong, Fiona BlueFire, Imbecamiel, Infinis, JOTB, Kiffren, Mysfytt, Rosella Surmane, Sif, Tridymite, Wynni and Zovesta Badge - Umbreonage, Nakase (recolored spriter badge) Basket Badge As the baskets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 basket badge. In 2013 the spriters got a new basket badge like other event spriters. It has a tiny dragon sitting in it instead of eggs. Border The border was made by Aangs-sister, Dolphinsong, Fiona BlueFire, Imbecamiel, Infinis, JOTB, Kiffren, Mysfytt, Rosella Surmane, Sif, Tridymite, Wynni and Zovesta. *Aangs-sister also made the background grasses *Sif also made the blue ribbon Eggs There were 51 eggs in total. As they appear in the basket Sprites and sprite artists Trivia (More detailed information regarding egg references can be found here.) *Corteo's egg is a Matryoshka (russian stackable dolls). *Fiona BlueFire's egg was made in memory of a friend who passed. *Fush's egg is based on the Stargate symbols. *Hot on Fire's eggs are turkeys (white - domestic turkey, brown - wild turkey). *Imbecamiel's eggs is intended to be a subtle reference to Christianity. *Jmm's egg is a cross between the Chaos Sphere (HeXen) and a tesla ball. *Tarrlok's egg displayes the symbol of the Northern Water Tribe from Avatar. *Kiffren's egg is a Mandalorian. *LadyLyzar's egg displayes the Triforce from Legend of Zelda. *LordFflam's egg is a tribute to "Guitar Hero" and "Rock Band". *Lythiaren's egg is a "Monster Hunter - Kirin" referrence. *Nakase's egg shows the empty tomb of Christ. *Process' egg is the eye of Sauron form "Lord of the Rings". *Rosella Surname's egg is a Tardis egg from "Doctor Who". *RotomGuy's egg is a tribute to the old "Ping Pong" game. *Shikaru's egg is based on a Kitsune mask. *Sicksoul's egg has cherry tree blossoms. *Sif's egg is a Energy Core, galaxy inside egg. *Starscream's eggs are based on a Deep Sea Isopod, Starscream from Transformers, and a turret from Portal. *Switch's egg is a referrence to the Pokemon Kyurem (white). *TaesoSpiritDragon's egg is a Nautilus shell. *Verridith's egg a referrence to Ace Combat Zero (the demondog), Ace Combat 4 (the blue ribbon) and Ace Combat 5 (the shield), which are Squadron symbols: the Galm patch, the Mobius patch, and the Razgriz patch, respectively. Category:Festival of Eggs Category:Holiday Category:Aangs-sister Category:Anonymous Category:Ashywolf Category:Bernouli Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Corteo Category:Dis Category:Dolphinsong Category:Earthgirl Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Fush Category:Hot on Fire Category:Imbecamiel Category:Infinis Category:Jmm Category:JOTB Category:Kennon Category:Kiffren Category:Kuraianubis Category:LadyLyzar Category:LordFflam Category:Lythiaren Category:Mysfytt Category:Nakase Category:Nectaris Category:ParticleSoup Category:PieMaster Category:Pokemonfan13 Category:Process Category:Rosella Surmane Category:RotomGuy Category:Sextonator Category:Shajana Category:Shanthaia Category:Shikaru Category:SickSoul Category:Sif Category:Skinst Category:Starscream Category:Switch Category:TaesoSpiritDragon Category:Tarrlok Category:Thuban Category:Tikigurl91 Category:TJ09 Category:Tridymite Category:Verridith Category:Wynni Category:Zovesta Category:Easter Category:Festival of Eggs - 2013